Five toppings for a pizza are available at Polina's Pizza. How many combinations of two different toppings are possible?
Answer: There are 5 options for the first topping and 4 options left for the second topping for a preliminary count of $5\cdot4=20$ options. However, the order in which we put the toppings on doesn't matter, so we've counted each combination twice, which means our final answer is $\dfrac{5\cdot4}{2}=\boxed{10}$ combinations.